


Vid: I Like the Way You Move

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanvids, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: But most of all... most of all...- I Like the Way You Move, by BodyRockers





	Vid: I Like the Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light-hearted tribute to the sparring scene in 2x11 and to the sexual tension (unresolved or otherwise *g*) between our boys. ;)

**Music** : I Like the Way You Move, by BodyRockers (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s7xVwudjUw))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_bodyrockers.zip) (155mb, .mp4 + .srt)

 **Dialogue** :  
A: Wanna go hand to hand?  
J: I thought you'd never ask.

A: You must be able to do _something_ special.  
J: You mean other than kick your ass?


End file.
